


i couldn't leave if i wanted to

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: suga is a godkageyama is a devoted follower, but the one thing he wasn't prepared to do was fall in love





	i couldn't leave if i wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns . check out my original fill here http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=11317010#cmt11317010

(10 years old)

"Kageyama! Kageyamaa, where are you going?"

Kageyama makes a noise in the back of his throat - of course Hinata had followed him, that annoying pest of a best friend. "Where do you think I'm going, idiot?"

"Oh! Are you going to that shrine again?" Hinata jumps up, trying to see inside the basket that Kageyama was carrying - wait a minute, when had he caught up?. "The one you've been going to for the past few months?"

"Have you been watching me?" Kageyama shoots back, reluctantly letting Hinata take the basket out of his hands.

"Um? Maybe? Wait, you're not answering my question!"

Kageyama just rolls his eyes. "Fine, yes, that's where I'm going. Why do you wanna know, anyway?"

"Dunno...just felt like tagging along?" Hinata digs an apple out of his pocket and takes a bite of it. "Oh, and Mom said that she's gonna be making pork buns, so if you come back any later there might not be any left for you."

"HEY!" Kageyama yells at the retreating orange head of hair - but it was too late, Hinata was too far away for him to do anything.

So instead, he hoists the basket onto his shoulder and walks a little faster, unaware of the grey eyes following him from afar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

(15 years old)

Kageyama squints at the shrine, scrunching his whole face up as he tries to remember whether or not he had been followed because there really was no other explanation for the grey-haired, grey-eyed slender boy perched on top of the tiny shrines.

"You should get down from there, it's disrespectful," Kageyama bluntly states. "Besides, who are you and how did you get here?"

The other boy just blinks and grins. "Why am I? That depends - I'm known by many names. Some people call me Koushi, some people call me Sugawara, some just call me Suga - "

He breaks off, staring intently at Kageyama's face.

"Some people, like you, call me the protector of this mountain."

Kageyama drops his basket of offerings, backing away from the shrine and the god, bowing hastily. "Uh - sorry," he mumbles. "I didn't realize - "

"Oh, are those for me?" Suga peers into the basket, retrieving an orange and tossing it up and down. "But don't worry about it; I've seen how devoted you and your family are and just thought I should reveal myself."

Raising his head from the ground slightly to stare, Kageyama just blinks, mouth half-open.

"Ah, before I forget - "

Suga extends his right hand, still slightly sticky from the orange - "call me Suga, please. Friends?"

Kageyama hesitantly reaches out a hand, making a small noise of surprise at how cold the god's hand was.

"If you want, then...friends."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

(16 years old)

"You're back! I was wondering if you'd ever show up."

Suga hops off of the tree branch he had been sitting on, slinging an arm around Kageyama's shoulders and grinning.

"You're a god, aren't you?" Kageyama pants, trying to catch his breath. "One or two days shouldn't matter much."

"That doesn't mean I don't get lonely," Suga pouts. "But enough about me - how are you? How was the camp?"

"Too many people too excited about volleyball all packed into one room. Not that different from school."

A small grin spreads across Kageyama's face, fulling Suga with a mix of fondness and fear (Kageyama still had a lot of work to do on his smiles). "It was...fun.)

Suga matches the look on Kageyama's face with a nervous smile of his own. "That's really great. Hey, before you know it, you'll be playing volleyball at some big university far away from here - "

"Don't say that," Kageyama blurts out.

Suga just blinks.

"But…? Don't humans want to do things that they enjoy? Wouldn't that be volleyball for you?"

"Yes - well, duh, but all the good universities are so far from here, and - "

Breaking his own train of thought with a frustrated noise, Kageyama stands up abruptly and drops his offering basket. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? Why do you have to go?"

Kageyama just throws Suga an unreadable look, flushes red, and scurries back down the path to his his village.

Suga reaches into the basket and pulls out a meat bun, chewing contemplatively.

"Humans are strange, aren't they?" he murmurs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

(18 years old)

Hurrying up the mountain as fast as he can, Kageyama nearly trips over his own shoes a few times.

"Suga! Suga - er, Suga-san - why did I never ask him what he prefers to be called - "

He immediately stops in his tracks when he notices Suga himself standing directly in front of him, wide-eyed and trying not to burst into surprised laughter.

"Kageyama? What's - what's this all of a sudden? Are you alright? And what's with the fancy dress? Not that it doesn't look nice, but, um."

Suga trails off awkwardly, coughing into his fist to hide his embarrassment.

"Thanks, I guess," Kageyama mutters, ignoring the flush rising on his own face. "But - I graduated today, and."

"Graduation, okay, that explains the suit. But, yes? Continue…?"

"I just thought. That you. Should. Have this."

Kageyama sticks out his arm, practically punching Suga in the chest with his fist, and opens his fist, releasing a small button into Suga's open palm.

"I know you're a god and everything, so I dunno. Pretend this never happened if you want. But somewhere along the way I think that devotion turned into...something. And whatever this is, it's been bothering me for a while now, so hopefully I can finally stop thinking about this stupid feeling - "

Suga starts laughing then, a soft noise that stops Kageyama in his tracks.

"You - oh, you wouldn't believe me, but this is the first time that a human has professed their love to me. Maybe it's because I've never actually revealed my human form to anyone, but…" Suga shrugs, a sheepish smile crossing his face. "But you are the first in a long time, yes, and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same."

"Right, I didn't think you wou - wait." Kageyama blinks. "What did you say?"

"I said, I do feel rather strongly towards you as well." Suga's eyes twinkle as he leans in a it closer, taking delight in the way that Kageyama only grows more flustered. "And if long life has taught me anything, it's that one should never, ever throw any chances away. Ever."

Kageyama just shakes his head. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would understand - I am only a mortal, after all. You're a god, and you probably have a reputation to keep up too."

Suga throws up his hands, frustrated. "Why do you humans always have to be so stubborn? Come on, it's not like human-god relationships are unheard of, and believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing. Now, what do you say to paying me a visit tonight? Right up on this mountain - I can show you around properly, this time."

"Mortals aren't allowed inside a god's territory, I thought you would know that - "

"You forget - I am a god. I can make my own rules."

Slinging an arm around Kageyama's shoulders and grinning (just like old times), Suga can't help the satisfied expression that rises to his face. "See you tonight?"

Kageyama plucks Suga's arm off of his body, pressing a quick kiss to the back of his hand.

"See you, I guess."


End file.
